Drifted
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: Drifted:  They were together, now they're apart. Spread across the deep blue ocean they are split, but will they be so lucky to find each other?  Loosely around Lucky
1. Prologue: First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may be in the middle of Life was Perfect but I had this in my head and I needed to get it out. And I'd rather write this then listen to my big sister talk about how she's seeing Justin Bieber tomorrow in concert, she is obsessed...**

**This chapter is where Quinn meets Sam.**

**PS. This will be complete Quam/ Fabrevans, so if you don't like them then don't read- I may also do a side of Finchel and another couple, I don't know which one yet…**

**Please Read, then Review.**

**Prologue: The First Encounter: Was It Love At First Sight?**

It was a quiet day in Lima, Ohio. The sun was mid- way in the sky and the sky was blue, cloudless and calm. In a small old park the birds were chirping in the forest, kids were playing and families were enjoying peaceful picnics on the well-mowed grass. Off to the side a young blonde girl was sitting on a park bench, swinging her legs over the side, clutching a brown dog-teddy to her side and silently watching the ducks that were waddling around in front of her, coming in and out of the wide open lake that was a few feet in front of her.

The girl tucked one of her golden locks behind her ear and began humming, tapping her fingers in rhythm to the beat she was making. After a while the girl jumped off the bench and walked down the curvy path that led into the forest, she waved goodbye to the ducks and skipped down the path, singing as she went.

"Three little ducks went swimming one day, over the hills and far away, the mother duck went-" she sang, though she was quickly cut off when an older boy stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

'What are **you **doing here, Goosey?" the older boy asked, scaring the little girl to shivers.

Though scared the girl didn't seem like she would back down, defending herself.

"It's _Lucy_, and the sign says anyone can be in here, so" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The boy looked over at the sign that read '_A scenic route for all ages'_, he scowled then turned back to the blonde.

'Go away or I'll hurt you' he warned, knowing that no little girl would want to get hurt.

"Violence is _never_ the answer David" she said wisely, smoothly slipping past him and continuing to skip down the path.

David scowled at his name and quickly ran to the girl, gesturing for his mates to follow him.

"Don't walk away from me" he said, catching up to her and once again blocking her path.

"I'm skipping actually' she corrected him, David ignored this and continued.

"I told you to **go away**!"

Lucy simply shook her head and stood her ground, the boy's face turned red as he got frustrated, he pushed the girl in front of him, but she simply wouldn't budge.

He pushed her again and again, harder each time, sensing that the girl was close to tears he pulled her hair hard and ripped the teddy from her hands, throwing it behind him. The girl gasped loudly and the tears began to form, she stepped away nervously as David and his mates began to crowd in on her.

David pushed her over this time and then chuckled as she landed in a patch of mud near a tree, staining her crystal white dress brown. The tears that had formed were beginning to crawl down her face now, rolling past her bright red cheeks and her quivering mouth they dropped to the floor, soaking the dirt and mud more.

The boys each grabbed a handful of dirt and raised it above their heads, dropping it each they laughed as it hit the blonde's hair, dirtying the perfect locks and again staining the dress. Lucy raised her hands to her hair and pulled the dirt out, the tears coming freely as she stared horrified at her filthy hands, knowing that her mother wouldn't be happy with how messy she was.

The boys again grabbed some dirt, but as they were about to drop another pile they were distracted by a calling voice.

"Billy? Billy? Where are you?" a blond boy emerged from the trees, shouting out and searching for something, the boys dropped the dirt on Lucy's head and went to crowd the boy.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth, what are you doin' ere'?'" another boy asked, David looked proudly at him, glad that the others were 'committing'.

'Yeah, this is our turf" another said.

"So buzz off" one added.

'Your turf? But this belongs to everybody" He said, confused.

"No, this belongs to _us_' David said, pushing the boy like he pushed the girl.

"Don't push me!" the shaggy blonde defended himself, determined not to end up like the little girl that was crying under the tree.

"Why, what are you going to do about it? Go tell your mummy?" David mocked him, laughing with his mates.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the smaller boy asked.

David hesitated at this question and looked nervously at his mates for an answer, they just simply shrugged. He turned back to the boy and spoke again, determined not to let an eight year old get the better of him.

"Why don't you run back to your mummy, Sammy?" he again mocked, the blond boys face turned red, obviously not pleased with the nickname. 'Sammy' glared at the older boy; stepping closer to him he raised his foot and brought it down on to his. David lifted his foot up as the pain ran through his body, his mates stepped back with their eyes wide, shocked at the little boys strength.

"**You, **go away!" Sam said, he ran up to the boys, scaring them away as they were still shocked that he had taken down their leader.

Running out of the woods they looked back to see David limping behind them,

Sam smiled widely at them, proud at what he had done; he then looked over to the blonde beneath the tree, the blonde that was clearly shocked at what he had just done.

"Hey" he said, to her.

"H…H…Hi" she managed to say, stuttering, one thing she never had a problem with until now.

"I'm Sam Evans, who are you?" Sam asked her, he smiled and she nervously looked at him, noticing his warm smile she finally plucked the courage to introduce herself.

"I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray" she said, returning his smile.

"Are you ok?" he then asked, noticing her tear stained cheeks and muddy dress.

The girl nodded then spoke again, remembering her manners.

"Thank you for saving me" she said truthfully, the boy blushed a little and shook his head.

"I didn't save you, i-"

"No, if it wasn't for you they would have kept hurting me" she explained, cutting him off.

"Why do they bully you?" Sam asked, going to sit next to his new friend under the tree.

'I don't know, they always have, mummy says there jealous because I can sing" she said to him, moving closer to him as he sat near her.

"You can sing?' he then asked, surprised.

Lucy nodded proudly.

"I can sing too, my mummy and daddy says I'm really good, and my big brother might even buy me a guitar" Sam then said, thankful he had found someone who could sing too.

Lucy nodded along, listening intently to him, her eyes locked to his.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked him, Sam nodded and she continued.

"Who is Bobby?"

"You mean Billy, yeah, he's my pet dinosaur' Sam corrected her, Lucy stared shocked at him, confused.

"But, But, dinosaurs are extinct" Lucy stated, Sam shook his head laughing.

"I know, but Billy's special, he is sharp tooth that breathes fire and ice, he's supposed to protect me but he couldn't because I lost him' Sam then sadly looked down, Lucy noticed his sadness and decided to play along, not bothering to say that Billy is a dragon, not a dinosaur.

"Come on, I'll help you find him' Lucy jumped up, she offered her hand out to Sam and he nervously took it, standing up alongside her.

"Thanks Lucy" he said, happy there would be two pairs of eyes looking out for his friend.

"Wait, you can call me Quinn' she said to him, blushing as she did.

"Why? Your names Lucy" he asked, curious of why she would like to be called that.

"I know, but I like the people I think are special to call me Quinn, and I think you're special' 'Quinn' whispered, but Sam heard and he blushed.

"I do _really_ like the name Quinn, it's pretty…like you" Sam smiled at her as she blushed at the compliment.

"Come on, let's look for Billy" Quinn said, steering herself away from his intense stare.

"No, let's go down to the pond, we can look for Billy later" Sam said, stopping Quinn from walking away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the path.

Holding hands they walked down the quiet path and back into the park, the children were still enjoying their time on the playground and the birds were still chirping about around them, pecking for supplies for their nest. But Sam and Quinn noticed none of this, their eyes were locked into each other's and they were in deep conversation, they walked over to the pond, Quinn ignoring David's rude comments about her name and Sam clearly ignoring his only friend Billy, for the little boy didn't need him anymore, he had Quinn, and he knew that she would be faithful to him.

**A/N: Finished. Did you like it? Hope you Read and Review.**

**This will be loosely based around the song Lucky- because now there best friends, which I love.**


	2. Prologue: A Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: Thank You for reviewing, I may update often, but that only because I have the story planned in my head and I need to get it out. It's when I hit a dead end you need to worry…**

**This will be another prologue, and then I'll start with the real story.- this will be a future-fic.**

**Prologue 2: A Farewell.**

In Lima, Ohio the rain was pouring, families were cooped up warm in their homes and the animals were searching for shelter, but in a forest in a park two blondes were up in a tree house, the poorly constructed roof and cover of the tress barely keeping them dry.

They were sharing a blanket, snuggling together to keep warm. Flicking through photos the two didn't seem to care about the rain.

"And there's Mum and Dad at a café," the twelve year old boy showed a picture to the girl beside him, handing it for her to see.

The girl chuckled and moved closer to the boy, reaching over to look at the other photos he had.

"And there's a picture of the beach" he said again, handing another photo to her.

Adding the picture to the collection she had she placed them onto the floor and turned to face the other blond.

'Sam, why were you gone so long?" she asked him, nervously looking down.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but my whole family liked it so much we decided to stay there longer." He explained, hoping she would look up at him.

"For a whole year" she stated.

Sam sighed and put the photos down, looking at the sad girl beside him he thought up a plan to cheer her up.

"Hey Quinn, you wanna go play?" he asked her hopeful.

"But it's raining' she mumbled.

"I know, we can go play in the rain." he said, jumping up from the ground, careful not to hit his head on the roof.

"We can't play in the rain, we'll get wet" she said, looking up at the boy.

"I know, that's the whole point" he said offering his hand out to her.

"But my mum will be mad" she said, pushing his hand away.

"Come on, I'll be leaving soon, and if you don't go to the rain, I'll bring the rain to you." He said, pleading to her, she stood up at the last statement, knowing he meant what he said.

Climbing down the stairs they had made they jumped into the rain, laughing as they were soaked, they then started singing.

"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain' Sam sung, dancing around, Quinn laughing at him.

'Come on Quinn, dance" Sam said, grabbing her hand he danced around with her in a circle, both of them still laughing there head off.

The two stopped dancing and slumped to the floor, the mud dirtying there wet clothes.

Sam then picked up a pile of mud and threw it at Quinn, stopping her laughing and making her glare at him.

"How _dare_ you!" she said angrily, but with a cheerful tone hidden in her voice. She picked up a handful of mud and threw it at Sam, starting a mud fight.

At the end both were muddy, soaked and still laughing, thought they stopped when they heard a voice calling.

"Sam, Sam, Samuel Evans where are you!" Sam immediately recognized his mother's voice and stood up, knowing it was time.

"No, Sam don't go' Quinn pleaded, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him down.

'I'm sorry Quinn, I have to' he said, sadly looking at the girl below him.

"But I'll never see you again' she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show how much she cared for him.

"Of course you'll see me again Quinn, friends for ever, remember?" he said, crouching down and taking her hand, pointing his head to the craving in _their_ tree.

'_Lucy. Q. Fabray and Samuel Evans= Friends 4ever'_

Quinn smiled at this, knowing they will always be together.

She stood up and looked into his eyes, the eyes that showed every emotion he was feeling.

_Sadness, longing, affection, suffering, trust and love._

"I'll love you, Lucy' he said, every emotion evidenced in his words.

"I'll love you too Sam" she said, the tears streaming down her muddy face.

Sam then leaned in and kissed her and a fire erupted inside of her, he then pulled away, shock clear on her face.

Giving her on last warm smile he walked away, not looking back, knowing that if he did, he would never say goodbye.

Quinn stood there, smiling as he walked away.

"Lucy there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you, oh look at you, your filthy" her mother called out, coming down the path towards her, her pink umbrella stopping herself getting wet from the drizzle the rain had turned into.

'Its Quinn mum, call me Quinn." She said, tearing up as her name was called _'I'll love you Lucy'_, she shook his voice out of her head and walked straight past her mother and down the path, not once looking back and saying goodbye to the place where she spent most of her childhood, the place where the memories with a certain goofy, big-lipped blondie would always be.

**A/N: Did you like it- **

'_**Read then Review- 4ever'**_

**Anyway, this will be loosely based around Lucky and 50 first dates.- which I don't own.**


	3. Early Mornings And A Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter- I'm only updating soon because it's the weekend- it'll slow down once the week comes. This will be AU.**

**Chapter 3: Early Mornings and a Vacation.**

(Quinn)

It was an early morning in Hawaii, the sun hadn't risen yet and every resident was still sleeping, but on the balcony of a beach house a blonde was staring out into the horizon. Her eyes were searching for the sun, ready to see it rise. Then out of the open doors a brunette came out, rubbing her eyes she went to stand near the other girl.

"Why are you up so early Quinn?" she asked, yawning.

"Oh sorry Rachel, did I wake you?" Quinn asked, turning to the girl.

"No, Brittany woke me up hours ago with a bad dream" she said, leaning on the balcony.

"A bad dream? Doesn't she normally go to Santana for that stuff?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but you know how much Santana loves her beauty sleep" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel I'm hungry" a voice called out from inside, seconds later a very alert looking blonde came out.

"Ok, what do you want Brittany?" Rachel asked, leaving her spot on the balcony and entering the house, Quinn sighing and following her in, her sudden hunger taking over her.

"Can you make pancakes?" Brittany asked as she sat down in a bar stool, Rachel entering the kitchen.

"Sure I can honey, why don't you go wake Santana' Rachel cooed, smiling herself as she knew Santana didn't like being woken up early, especially before 6 am.

Making the batter Rachel lit the stove, placing a pan on it and pouring it in, waiting for it to cook.

"Guys, why are you waking me up at 6 am?" Santana snapped, storming in.

Rachel and Quinn giggled, hiding it from her poorly.

Santana glared at them both and sat down, Brittany then sitting next to her and Quinn following, the three girls were all eagerly looking at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes at their childlessness then each gave them a plate, then each handed them a pancake, walking to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of orange juice, handing them each aglss she poured them equally, finally she sat down, eating her own breakfast.

A few minutes later everyone was finished and they pushed their plates away and started talking.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Quinn asked them, leaning on the bench and curiously looking at the others.

"I have work" Santana said, sighing.

"And I have to take Brittany to the doctors then I'm going shopping" Rachel added.

"Why is Brittany going to the doctors?" Quinn asked, confused.

"She sprained her ankle dancing, remember?" Rachel explained, Quinn nodded, remembering the day Brittany came home in hysterics, saying over and over again that she couldn't dance.

"But we'll see you tonight, there's that big party" Santana said, knocking Quinn out of her daydream.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to go to that' Quinn said, leaving her seat and walking outside, the three girls looked stunned but quickly followed her out.

"Wait, why aren't you going?" Rachel asked, knowing Quinn would never miss an opportunity to meet new people, but she probably wouldn't be able to remember them.

"Well, I just know if I go all these guys will try to pick me up, and what the big deal anyway, it happens _every_ year." Quinn explained to her friends, sighing.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other in a look of understanding, knowing what they needed to do to get her to go.

"Quinn, come to the party, and we'll promise we won't let _anybody_ come near you" Rachel said to her, knowing she would agree.

"You promise?" Quinn asked, to which Santana and Rachel both nodded, she sighed but agreed.

"Alright, anyway, I have to go to work in an hour, so" Santana said, heading back inside to get ready.

"Yeah, Brittany go get ready, we have to leave in an hour to' Rachel said to the other blonde, the two heading inside as well, leaving Quinn on the balcony.

The blonde looked out on to the horizon and sighed, watching the sun go higher into the sky she stepped down the steps, stepping on to the sand she walked down the beach, humming a tune.

Looking back to the house she could see her friends fighting over something, sighing again she looked at the sky, she then saw a plane fly over, she followed it with her eyes and had a sudden urge that something/someone important was on it.

* * *

><p>(Sam)<p>

In New York the crowd was busy, it was 3pm and everyone was heading somewhere, in a tall building people were working, then a shaggy haired blonde came in and ran straight up to the desks of 3 boys, one in a wheelchair.

"Guys, we did it!" he shouted, high fiving the one with the mo-hawk.

'What did we do?" he asked confused.

"Puck, come on, you don't remember?" he asked him.

"Remember what?" a tall boy asked.

'Artie you remember right?' the blond asked the guy in the wheelchair, who just simply shrugged.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Artie asked.

"Remember a few weeks ago we wanted to get that article but they gave it to Bobbie instead?" Sam said, the three boys in front of him looking confused.

"Well, I begged and I begged them to give us something else and they did, they gave us the Hawaii piece" he shouted, the three boys looked at him stunned at first but after they noticed his serious tone they believed him.

'Are you serious, that means-' the tall boy said.

'That's right Finn, we are going to _Hawaii_!' Sam shouted, the boys celebrating with him this time.

'Wait what's the article about?' Artie asked.

'Just something about the people who live there, but once we do the article we'll be able to do like, island stuff" Sam shrugged.

"I've already booked our flights, now let's go home and get packing' he continued, the boys wooed and ran out the office, not bothering to check out.

'When's the flight?" Artie asked again.

'Um, at 5" Sam said, the boys looked stunned at him; they quickly hailed a taxi, hurrying to get packing.

14 long exciting hours later Puck, Finn, Artie and Sam landed in Hawaii, walking into the airport they collected

* * *

><p>their luggage and drove to the hotel.<p>

Checking in they left their luggage and went to explore the beach.

"Dude, this is awesome, look at all the chicks" Puck said, checking out two girls sunbathing.

"This is going to be a_wesome,_ best article ever" Sam said, looking around at the sandy beaches.

'Hey guys, shouldn't we work on the article before we relax?" Artie said, the tree boys looked down at him glaring. Artie sighed, knowing they wouldn't bother with work until the last minute.

"I'm hungry, can we eat' Finn said, looking over to a beach side cafe.

The boys shrugged and made their way over there, taking a seat and picking up a menu they thought.

"Hey, look at this" Puck said, picking up a pirece of paper that was on the table, he read.

"_Annual beach party- 6pm till late, _we have to go' he said excited.

'A party, that's awesome!" Finn said, "Can we go?" the three boys all looked at Sam, who was smiling widely, he nodded enthusiastically.

Agreeing that they should go they all placed in their orders, while Puck, Finn and Artie were all talking about the party Sam looked around, he then noticed a blonde girl walking down the beach alone, her head was down but Sam felt as if he had seen her before, shaking his head he turned back to the others, but he couldn't seem to let it go.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the party and they will meet, still with the same feeling that they know each other.**

**Read then Review- it goes together like fireflies and jars, chasing after cars…**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, don't sue- see profile**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, next chapter is up - I am writing a Finchel story called Journey, I will put it up when I write 10 chapters of this, and 5 chapters of the sequel of Life was Perfect- One Step Ahead.**

**Chapter 4: The Party.**

(Quinn)

Quinn stood on the balcony; her hair was let loose and was delicately draped over her shoulders, framing the shoulders of her short blue dress also, she was looking out into the ocean, daydreaming about something, she was pulled out of it, though, when she heard shouts coming from behind her.

She sighed, turning her attention away from the calm ocean she looked inside the beach house. She could see the shadows of her friends, Santana and Rachel were fighting, shouting over who should were the black high- heels –Santana stating that they went with her v_ery_ short black dress, Rachel saying that they went with the black belt around her pink dress- Brittany was sitting on a bar stool, her head in her hands, tears dripping in to her lap, soaking her green dress.

Quinn sighed loudly and went to the door, slamming them open then closed she silenced the two girls fighting, they stared at her stunned, and Brittany slowly looked up, wiping her tears and smiling, knowing that Quinn would stop the fighting.

"Why are you fighting?" Quinn snapped at them, frustrated at them for awaking her from her daydream, but she already knew the answer.

"She won't give the shoes- they go with my outfit" Rachel and Santana said together, staring at each other confused as they realized they had said it together.

"Yeah, but look what you're doing to Brittany" Quinn continued, referring to the crying blonde in the corner, who was looking scared as she looked from Quinn to Santana to Rachel.

The two brunettes sighed, dropping the shoes from their grasp they went up to Brittany, pulling her into a hug.

Quinn smiled at them proudly, knowing they would each do anything to keep Brittany happy.

"Now, come on, the party's starting soon" she said, pulling the three girls out of their embrace with her voice.

"But, who will wear the shoes?' Brittany asked, pulling everyone's attention away from walking to the door to her.

"You can were them Santana, they'll look better on you than me" Rachel said to Santana, who shook her head.

"No, you wear them; they'll complete your outfit." Santana protested.

Quinn and Brittany each glanced from Santana to Rachel, as they both each protested that the other wear the shoes, which still laid on the floor, forgotten.

"Ok, how about, nobody wears the shoes- Santana you can wear my blue ones, and Rachel you can wear your flats, that way no one will fight" Quinn said to them, hoping to put the subject to rest.

"But I was just about to give them to her- we weren't fighting" they said together again.

"Yeah, but if one of you have them the other will be upset, and won't talk to the other for a week, is that want you want?" Quinn protested.

Santana and Rachel shook their head and went to their room; putting on their shoes they came back out ready to go.

The four girls left, locking the door they walked down the steps, the other three discussing all the guys they were likely to meet, but Quinn however simply sighed, unaware of whom she would meet tonight.

GLEE

(Sam)

Sam was looking into the mirror, he fixed his tie and straightened out his jacket, he then grabbed a comb, brushing his hair into the perfect spot he clapped his hands together- he looked _perfect_ in his own eyes- but what would the others think?

He came out the bathroom, switching the light off as he did, he looked around the room, the other guys should off been getting ready too, fixing their hair, straitening their jackets and checking they looked perfect, but they weren't, Puck and Artie were watching TV, and Finn was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, searching the fridge for anything new.

"Why aren't you guys ready yet?' he asked them, to which they all stopped their activities to look at him.

"We are" Puck said, turning his attention once again to the TV.

And they were, they were each dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt and a jacket, with a plain or coloured tie around their necks.

Sam shrugged, he then went to the kitchen, asking Finn to make him a sandwich too, to which he nodded pulling out another set of ingredients and passing it to him- stating that he wouldn't do it for him.

He shrugged and made the sandwich, throwing each ingredient on in any order, in which Finn stared at him in horror, Sam looked at him confused.

"What are you doing, that's not how you make a sandwich!" Finn said, still horrified at the placement off the cheese, ham, meat and salad.

"Well, you wouldn't make it for me!" he protested.

"Seriously dude, don't argue with him, he's an expert when it comes to making lunch" Puck shouted from the sofa, he eyes not leaving the TV screen. Artie nodded agreeing.

"Well, if he's an expert, why didn't he make mine?" Sam protested again.

"Because you can make it yourself, you have legs and a brain, don't you?" Finn said, defensively.

"If I can make it myself, why are you _still_ complaining?" Sam snapped at him.

Finn stood their speechless, he glared at Sam, he then cleaned up the mess they had each made, still glaring at Sam, who was smirking mockingly at him.

"Come on guys, let's go" Puck said, turning the TV off and throwing the remote on the sofa, grabbing the handlebars off Artie wheelchair he wheeled him out of the door, gesturing for the other to follow him.

They walked out the door, locking it behind them they walked to the party, chatting at all the 'awesome' people they would meet, Sam sighed, who he meet tonight would change his life.

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

GLEE

(Quinn #2)

The four girls arrived at the party; they sat at a table in the café. They each took a seat, placing their purses on the table they each started talking, completely engrossed in their conversation, though Quinn wasn't paying any attention to them, or their conversation. She was looking out into the crowd, focusing on a shaggy –haired boy was walking around with a guy in a wheelchair, a tall guy and a guy with a mo-hawk, she stared at him, intently, searching for any clue of why she had a feeling, an instinct, that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Quinn? Quinn?" Santana called for her, awakening her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're going to get a drink, you stay here, oh, and do you want something?" Rachel explained, and then asked.

"I'll have a coconut martini' she said, nodding as they went to the bar, but only to be stopped by the three guys she saw earlier with the shaggy-haired one, she then saw he was coming up to her, smoothly maneuvering his way through the crowd approaching her with a glass of champagne in each hand.

(Sam)

They arrived at the party, making their way through the crowd they made their way to the side, standing in a spot where they could see around them perfectly.

"Hey, look over there, they look hot" Puck said to the others, pointing to four girls sitting on a table in the café, two blondes and two brunettes.

The three others looked them up and down and smiled.

"Sure' they all agreed, then went on to planning their 'move'

"I want one of the brunettes, the one in the black dress." Puck said, claiming his target.

"I'll have the one in the pink dress" Finn added.

"I'll have the blonde in the green dress" Artie commented.

"Looks like you have the one in the blue dress, dude" Puck said to Sam, patting him on the back.

"I thought you liked blondes?" Sam asked, confused as why he didn't pick her.

'Yeah, but I have to admit, the brunette _is_ hotter" he said.

Sam rolled his eyes as the others stared intently at their targets.

"Oh, they're getting up, let's go!" Artie said, noticing three of the girls getting up and coming towards the party.

Artie and Finn made their way over to stop their path, but Puck stayed behind for a sec.

"It's up to you dude, _go get her!_" he whispered to Sam, pushing him in the direction of the blonde, Sam took in a deep breath and nodded to Puck, who had left and was making his way over to the others.

Sam started to walk towards her, he then made a slight detour though, quickly walking towards a large table filled with drinks, he grabbed two glasses of champagne off the table and then started to smoothly maneuver his way through the hustling crowd, careful not to spill his drinks and hungrily staring at his target.

GLEE

Quinn was sitting at her table, nervously tracing the outline of the menu on the table; she kept glancing out at the crowd, looking for any sign of one off her roommates return, but with no luck.

The shaggy-haired blond emerged from the crowd, she wasn't surprised, ever since he got here he had been eyeing he cravingly, he then came up to her, introducing himself as _Sam Evans_ and casually handing a glass out to her, which she hesitantly took with a curious look in her eye.

"So beautiful, come her often? Cause' I got a place up the beach, maybe we –"

She drowned him out halfway through, she couldn't believe it. _Was he hitting on her?_

She looked him up and down, examining every aspect of him, and what it meant.

He was wearing nice clothes, his tie was perfectly straight and his hair was combed into place, he looked as if he had put a lot of effort in, but not too much to seem… weird.

She eyes his mouth, watching him lick his lips hungrily she noticed the size, but, somehow, even though his mouth was fairly big, he still seemed cute, and she had an urge, an urge to get to know him, but she didn't want to, the way he was eyeing her up and down, judging her appearance, made her nervous, and she sensed he was kind of a jerk.

She sighed, thinking, _'Don't judge a book by its cover' _she always stuck to that when she met knew people, that was how she became friends with Santana, Rachel and Brittany, she looked past there cover and looked inside. She loved them, for them.

She looked past Rachel's nose and annoying personality and saw her better side, the kind, responsible, giving side, that's why she loved her.

She looked past Santana's bitchy personality and saw her better side, the strong but loving side, that's why she loved her.

She looked past Brittany's stupid comments and saw her better side, the intelligent, serious, sweet side, that's why she loved her.

She sighed quietly again, then looked to the man in front of her, looking closely at him, she saw him in a whole new light.

She saw his blonde shaggy hair clearly, but she could just faintly see the brown roots, she saw his overly sized lips that were moving up and down, chattering away to her, she saw his eyes them, looking deep into them she noticed the colour of his eyes, green, she then looked deeper, she then saw something unexpected, she saw discomfort and pain, he didn't look happy with what he was doing, and he was failing at it too.

"Look, Sam, right?" Quinn said suddenly interrupting him, Sam nodded and she continued.

"Look, I'm not going to go home with you, I'm not that kind of girl" she said, she expected for him to be upset, but he wasn't, he just looked relieved.

"Yeah, that's ok, I only came up to you because all the guys wanted me to ask a girl out, and, I didn't wanna standalone all-night" he rambled, to which Quinn smiled softly at, she didn't want to be alone either- which was why she was kind of glad he was here.

"Look, sit down, maybe we could get to know each other, be friends?" Quinn surprised herself at that, never in her life, with all the guys that had come up to her and hit on her, had she ever offered a friendship, but looking at Sam, she knew he was different, in more ways than one.

"Um, ok, sure, why not' he mumbled, nervously pulling out the chair near Quinn and taking a seat, staring at the table.

"So, tell me about yourself Sam." Quinn started, breaking the silence and offering an invitation for a conversation.

"Um, ok, well I'm 22, I have green eyes, and blonde hair and was born February 17" Sam told her.

'No I meant- wait, you have _natural_ blonde hair?" Quinn asked, a little confused.

''Yeah" Sam nodded, nervously looking around.

"You're lying, did you dye your hair?" Quinn said, laughter in her voice as she noticed his discomfort.

"No!" Sam protested, serious.

"Oh, don't lie!" Quinn scoffed, giggling.

'Ok, fine, look I didn't die my hair, that's true- I have natural blonde hair- but it's just, when I moved to New York, my hair kind of went a little brown' he shrugged.

"Oh, wait, you're from New York, the Big Apple?" Quinn said surprised, he didn't look entirely like a 'city boy'.

"Yeah, well, my family moved there when I was a kid from Ohio, that's where I met the guys" he told her.

"Wait, you're from Ohio?' she stated surprised, Sam nodded, smiling.

"Me to, but I moved to Hawaii a few years ago"

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well, my friend Santana got a _major_ job offer for a business here, and she didn't want to leave her friends, so we came with her… but why are you here?" Quinn told him, and then asked.

"Well, were working on an article for a magazine, we have the travel piece' he answered.

"We?" she asked.

'Yeah, me, Puck, Finn and Artie' he told her.

'Oh, are they the ones talking to _my_ friends?" Quinn asked, turning around to see three guys talking to her friends.

'Yeah, Puck and Artie look like there doing well, but Finn looks like he's striking out' Sam commented, noticing Artie and Pucks successful flirting and Finn's fail.

"Well, Santana and Brittany will sleep with anything that moves, Rachel, on the other hand is very selective" she said, turning back around to face Sam.

"Yeah, now Quinn, I've told you about me, now tell me about you- does that even make sense?" Sam said, chuckling at the last statement.

"Well, that's fair, so i-"she began, but was interrupted by a sharp demanding voice, with a slightly weaker one backing her up.

"Hey! Get away from her!' she heard Santana shout at Sam, Rachel backing her up.

She watched them come over, well storm over, Brittany behind them carrying her coconut martini and three men in tow.

'"No, Santana, its ok he was just-"Quinn said, only to be cut off again.

'No Q, we promised not to let any guy talk to you, and he probably only wants to get into your pants" Santana snapped.

"Actually, I was just-"Sam started.

"Shut it Lady Lips' Santana snapped at him.

"Look, San, he's fine, Sam isn't going to take advantage of me' Quinn stepped in, noticing Sam's discomfort on the comment about his mouth.

'Oh, it's same now, what ever happened to 'Lady Lips'' Santana shot back mockingly.

'You called him Lady Lips, not me!" Quinn defended, to which Santana glared.

"Fine, but if I see _any_ 'moves' I am storming over here and kicking your ass, ok?" Santana threatened, pointing her finger at Sam, who nodded, terrified.

"Thank you, now come on!" she said again, making her point, then storming over and grabbing Pucks tie, pulling him into the party.

The four other people then followed her- or them- , Brittany placed her martini down and grabbed Artie's handles, pushing him into the party also, Finn then turned to Rachel, holding out his hand and shyly offering for them to dance, to which she smiled softly and grabbed his hand, pulling them onto the dance floor.

"Well, looks _they_ all got their girl" Sam mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, they can get very protective, but they are wonderful once you get to know them, but anyways, where were we?' Quinn rambled, not noticing or hearing Sam's comment.

"Well, you were going to tell me about you' Sam answered her, turning his full attention.

"well, I'm also 22, I have hazely green eyes and was born April 30, and as you already know I'm from Ohio' Quinn told her.

Sam smiled softly at her, and then sighed.

'What's wrong?" Quinn asked, worry etched into her voice.

"It's just, I, I, feel like I know you from somewhere, I just can't remember where" Sam confessed, '_did he just say that? Oh god, he probably sound s like a loser'_

"Oh, I know how you feel; it's weird, isn't it?" Quinn whispered, staring into Sam's eyes, connecting on a level, she had never connected on before.

After several seconds Sam coughed, breaking the tension between them.

'Well, it's getting late, I should probably go" Sam said, getting up and leaving.

"But it's only 10:00, do you have to leave now?' Quinn asked, looking up the time on her phone.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna start writing the article tomorrow so…" Sam trailed of, Quinn smiled, understanding that he needed sleep.

"Well, good luck" Quinn said, watching as he nodded at her and went to walk away.

"Sam, wait, here's my number, call me' Quinn said, stopping him and handing him, her card, her number written clearly in black typing.

"Thanks" Sam smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek he waved good bye then left, not looking back.

Quinn gazed after him, she picked up her bag and stated to walk home, clutching her bag to her chest she franticly searched her brain for anything concerning Sam Evans, with no luck.

She decided, like Sam, that she just needed sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter, I got the energy to write this after I watched the series finale- I'm still replaying the Finchel scenes over and over again - but there's Samcedes (sorry to anyone who support theta couple)**


End file.
